


Your Words

by knightemperor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, don’t be fooled this is mostly dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightemperor/pseuds/knightemperor
Summary: For Shuake Week Day 2 - Soulmates





	Your Words

When Goro was 7, his soul mark appeared. Soul marks were a special mark that appeared on your skin when you were a child. They were the first words that your soulmate would say to you. Goro remembered his mom telling him that his soulmate would love him unconditionally and would always be there for him. But when Goro turned seven, the horrible words crawled down his arms and his foster parents made sure he did his best to hide them. He wore long sleeve shirts, even in the summer, and made sure to avoid changing in front of others. 

When Goro was 11, he learned what his soul mark meant. It was embarrassing and he understood why he was supposed to hide it. Luckily, people didn’t care much about him so he was able to hide it without problems. But every time Goro looked in the mirror, he was filled with shame. 

When Goro was 13, he decided on two goals in his life. His first, to get revenge on the man who had ruined everything. His second, to get revenge on his soulmate for the years of embarrassment. Soulmates were supposed to be people who were meant for you and loved you unconditionally. Goro supposed it was only fair his was like that considering how horrible Goro was. 

When Goro was 15, he started school at Shujin Academy. He had gotten a scholarship through his detective work and was quickly gaining popularity as the detective prince. Unfortunately, he hadn’t managed to get the attention of Shido, but he would have to keep working until he gained the attention and favor of that man. And then he would enact his revenge.

When Goro was 17, a transfer student arrived at the school. The student was apparently a delinquent who the school took in as a charity case. Goro did some looking into his case and found Akira Kurusu had been charged with assault under suspicious circumstances. Most of the case file was completely blacked out and details seemed to be strange. Goro eventually came to the conclusion that Kurusu had been framed and likely the victim was someone with some level of power. 

Soon, Goro had a new thing to worry about rather than some transfer student. A group called the Phantom Thieves had threatened Kamoshida into confessing his crimes. Goro had known about Kamoshida but had been completely unable to touch him due to his status and connections. He felt glad Kamoshida had gotten what was coming for him, but he also felt worried. These were vigilantes taking justice into their own hands. The law would not be kind to them, even if they were children. It seemed likely they were, as Kamoshida’s treatment of students wasn’t known outside of Shujin. 

The Phantom Thieves struck again merely a month later, with the famous artist Madarame confessing to plagiarism, fraud and mistreatment of his students. Goro wondered what the connection was but couldn’t come up with any ideas. He has been assigned to the Phantom Thieves case and now that they were targeting higher profile individuals, Goro would have to step up his investigation. 

One day as Goro was reviewing the evidence in his head, the transfer student approached him. He could see the blond heads of his friends attempting to hide at the other end of the hallway. Both had been personally hurt by Kamoshida and Kurusu seemed unusually tight knit with them already. Hadn’t he overheard Sakamoto saying something suspicious the other day as well? Maybe he should—

“Hey babe, are you from Tennessee? Cause have sex with me.” 

Goro’s mouth dropped and his train of thought derailed, crashing somewhere in the depths of his mind. He felt his arm burn as Kurusu grinned, the light glinting off his glasses. 

Kurusu was his soulmate. Those cursed words that haunted him had just come out of Kurusu’s smug mouth. 

Goro felt rage bubbling under his skin. This was it. This was where he would get his revenge. He hoped Kurusu suffered as much as he had, constantly filled with embarrassment and shame. Goro quickly turned his shocked face into a grin. He tried his best not to smirk as he replied to Kurusu. 

“Well, the only STD I have is sexually transmitted desire for you.”

He failed at keeping his grin straight and it quickly turned into a condescending smirk as he watched Kurusu freeze, his smug look morphing into one of pure shock. 

Howls of laughter came down the hall and Goro tore himself away from looking at Kurusu to see his friends on the floor, crying from laughter. The black haired boy finally broke out of his stupor and his face turned red. 

“I’m sorry, that was really stupid of me,” He said in a soft meek voice. His glasses seemed to hide his face now and a hand came to play with his hair. He looked completely unlike the boy who had confidently flirted with Goro a second ago. 

Before Goro could reply, Sakamoto got up from the ground, still wheezing, and smacked Kurusu on the back. 

“Dude! I can’t believe  _ he’s _ your soulmate!” Kurusu managed to turn even more red. 

“Ryuji, why did you dare me to say something so embarrassing,” Kurusu muttered. 

A dare. The entire thing had been a dare. Goro had gone nearly his entire life with a horribly embarrassing soul mark all because Kurusu had been dared to flirt with him. He couldn’t stop the laughter that came out of him. 

“All of this, all of the hiding and shame and it turns out to be a prank,” Goro managed to get out between his laughs. 

“Well,” Kurusu said. “It wasn’t entirely untrue… you’re pretty cute.” Kurusu’s voice nearly faded out at the end and his blush travelled to his ears and down his neck.

“Wow,” Takamaki said as she finally approached them. “I can’t believe Akechi-senpai said that. I expected Akira’s soulmate to be a lot more, you know.” She snorted as she laughed again. 

This time Goro felt himself turning red. Sakamoto and Takamaki started laughing again as they saw Goro and Kurusu both fidgeting. 

“Why don’t you start over again and introduce yourselves properly,” Takamaki said. She grabbed their hands and had them shake.

“Uh, I’m Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Goro Akechi.”

As the two of them shook, Goro felt a rush of warmth making its way up his arm. Soulmates, huh. Maybe it wouldn’t be as terrible as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly silly but I wanted to do something for shuake week so I decided to try actually writing something. You can blame GalaxyOverdose for the terrible pickup lines.


End file.
